


In you I found the sun

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, F/M, Nipple Play, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Lance could get lost in Allura forever.





	In you I found the sun

**Author's Note:**

> words for today are 69 and nipple play

Even after years, it’s hard to believe his lucky – that he gets to have the princess of his dreams, that he gets to kiss her, make her laugh every single day. They are both busy people: as all the former Paladins are, after the war, but Allura and Lance are newlyweds. They find the time.

A glorious two days off from responsibilities and duties find Lance backed against the wall of their shared bedroom, kissed hard, kissed fast. Allura’s stronger than he is, both physically and mentally and Lance loves it, loves her.

“Your gowns are always so damn complicated,” he grumbles playfully and nibbles her lower lip.

“Says my prince of the thousand buttons,” Allura huffs in return and licks the tip of his nose, clearly delighted when he grins. They kiss and touch and his hands find their way finally to her chest, her ridiculous gown unfastened and lowered, his own pants opened, his chest revealed. He’s proud to say he’s finally muscled up, has even a few cool scars that Allura loves to trace with her fingers: and her mouth.

Allura’s own hard abs have barely softened after the battles had finally died down, but her chest is still soft: his fingers knead the soft breasts and swallow her sweet gasps.

She’s always made him hard in a span of seconds, yet she’s taken her time to get wet, had tugged him gently yet determinedly between her legs.

It’s not where he goes this time, no. Allura’s on her back on their bed, lets out a breathless giggle when he brushes her ticklish spot. Her sounds turn to gasps when his lips wrap around her nipple, his fingers pinching the other. There isn’t a single part of Allura that Lance doesn’t love and appreciate and respect: her beautiful mind, her strong body, the way she rides him straight into the astral plane and leads New Altea with an iron will and a fierce love.

Lance thought he knew girls before Allura but oh man, he’s been wrong. He knows only one girl now, only his lady, his princess. He licks her nipples, sucks them until she’s writhing and calling his name. She tugs him up for a kiss and sucks hard on his tongue: he plays with her nipples more, ruts against her until she pinches his ass.

“You’re like a dog in heat, Lance,” Allura huffs, opens her mouth for him again.

“Arf, arf,” he says in return and gets another pinch for his troubles. He laughs as she tosses him on his back and climbs on him – except she sits on him, stretches herself on him until her cunt is on his mouth, her mouth is on his aching dick.

Lance’s brain short-circuits, his senses filled with her, nothing but his princess, the love of his extraordinary life.

Allura’s hair tickles his thighs as she wraps her hand and her lips around him. Lance shudders. “Oh, d-damn – “ he wraps his arms around Allura’s thighs, pulls her closer and opens his mouth. He’s become a master at using his mouth on her: her cunt pulses hot and wet on his tongue and against his lips.

She rubs herself against him and moans, whispers his name the same way she says love. He drowns himself in her and knows this is heaven, right here, between her thighs.


End file.
